Turbo toddler daycare
by Phantom Rottweiler
Summary: A strange new alien; four teens turned into hyperactive four-year olds; one chance for everything to return to normal. Young Ben 10 story #5


**DISCLAIMER**: Wish I owned this stuff, but sadly I don't.

A/N: Watch out for the typo's in dialogue...if you've read any of my previous de-aged Ben 10 stories before you'll understand why. But just in case, FOUR YEAR OLDS.

SUMMARY: This the starting point of how Young Ben 10 comes to be without the use of water from the fountain of youth. Set in Alien Force timeline; takes place before "Sweet Dreams, Baby Panda" and during "Nap time" which was a stand alone idea that didn't fit into this one.

TURBO-TODDLER DAYCARE

Gwen pulsated round after round of neon pink energy behind a shield of the same color and make. Kevin - using a rubber covering - bounced around before straight up. Ben - as Jetray - fluttered around the face of a mutant ferret looking alien with glowing orange eyes and incredibly long fangs.

The fight had only lasted a few moments before the alien toppled to the ground exhausted. The trio gathered around the head of the beast just before it released an ultrasonic wave, out of reflex and instinct Gwen brought up another mana shield.

Silence. Gwen glared at the alien drawing it's final breath.

"This day can't get any weirder" she uttered in a flat tone. A strange shuffling sound caught her attention right away. As she looked back her eyes fell upon a four-year-old Ben and Kevin followed by JT and Cash as equally young as Ben coming out from behind a metal dumpster. "I take that back…_now_ it can't get any weirder" she slapped her hand against her face hard enough to leave a red hand print.

_X_

Gwen belted out a muffled aggravated groan of frustration as the gathering of four-year-olds ran amuck inside Kevin's home. She had given it her honest try but the turbo toddlers were too much for her to handle alone.

Everything was sheer chaos; Cash made most of the commotion; JT, Ben and Kevin remained entertained with a simple game of _tag_.

_Grandpa is out of town; my folks will freak big time; Bens folks will forbid him from alien fighting for who knows how long…_ here thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. A wave of silence. She knew looking would only make her madder but she had to. In the far corner, ruins of what was once a porcelain desk lamp was scattered over the floor at the feet of Cash; Kevin, Ben and JT remained quiet as the veins in Gwen's neck pulsated.

"Gwen, Gwen, Cash bwoke the lamp" Ben yelped pointing an accusing finger at Cash whom shot him a cold glare. Mere seconds later Cash ran for then pushed Ben with enough force to make him stumble backwards before tripping over his feet and falling back - a dull 'thump' rang out the exact moment the back of Ben's head came into contact with the coffee table.

Ben screamed as loud as possible; Kevin trotted over and knelt down doing everything he could to make Ben feel better; JT even now, remained still and quiet. This was it, Gwen had enough. Without conscious thought of her rising blood pressure Gwen thrust a demanding finger to the far corner.

"Cash; you stand in _that_ corner and you wait until I tell you that you can come back out!"

"Big meanie!" Cash retaliated by kicking a piece of lamp clear across the room which forced Gwen to walk over, pick him up and manually haul him to the corner.

"And that little outburst got you another four minutes" her tone was matter-of-factly.

By the time she turned from the little demon, Kevin and Ben were sitting on the carpet - Kevin keeping one arm draped around Ben's back while using his other hand to gently rub Ben's chest as JT hesitantly approached them.

"It's okay, Ben. He won't do that again, not while I'm around…" Kevin's soft tone echoing clearly in the room. During her fight with Cash, Gwen hadn't noticed that Ben's screams downgraded to huffing sobs marked by glittery streaks following the curve of his cheeks.

"Looks like you've got your hands full, dear…" Gwen, Ben and Kevin instantly turned back to see Verdona coming in from the kitchen. "Looks like I arrived just in time too" she paused to look over the scene.

"Thank goodness you're here, this is just too…I can't do it, not by myself" Gwen smiled "You remember Ben and Kevin, the tan haired boy is JT, and the devil in the corner over there is Cash"

"Ooh, what happened?" Verdona took notice of Ben sobbing softly. His cries ceased as she picked him up within her arms. "Did you get a boo-boo?"

"Yeah…" Ben responded with a sniffle "I told Gwen Cash bwoke the lamp and he pushed me and I fell and I hit my head and it hurwts"

With Ben in her arms, Kevin standing at her side and JT unsure of everything, Verdona sat on the couch before looking to Gwen.

"Tell me dear, why is everyone so little?"

"Aliens…"

_X_

Still. Silent. A sense of peace. Gwen and Verdona couldn't help but smile at the sight of the kids napping on the couch. Cash laid face down with his back end sticking up in the air; JT curled up into a tight ball; Kevin and Ben remained stretched out while keeping their shoulders and heads in contact with the other.

"Okay boys, time to wake up, lunch is ready" Gwen went around shaking the boys shoulders. Slowly, they came around and darted off to the kitchen leaving only Kevin and Ben.

"Ben?" Kevin asked shaking Ben's chest when he remained fast asleep. "Ben, come on wake up…" his tone changed from buddy-buddy to concerned as Ben made no movements. "Ben…! GWEN!" a streak of silver glitter fell past the crest of his cheeks as he continued doing everything to awaken Ben.

"Ben! Wake up!" Gwen raised her voice for the third time, as with the last two times Ben didn't make any noises. Suddenly everything made sense.

"Watch the other children, dear, I'll take Ben to the hospital" Verdona uttered gently sweeping Ben up in her arms before snapping her fingers.

Cash and JT sat at one side of the table; Gwen and Kevin remained at the other side. Kevin simply pushed around with a fork a small pile of cheesy shells next to an uneaten slip of chicken. Gwen looked over and sighed silently.

"You've got to eat something, Kevin…" she trailed off as he gave her an low glare look.

"I'm not hungrwy"

"Kevin, look, I'm sure Ben's going to be fine. Any moment now Verdona's going to reappear with him"

"Oh boo-hoo, wittle baby Benji got hurwt" Cash cackled, almost instantly Kevin and Gwen gave him a fierce glare "…teach him to keep his mouth shut!"

Before Gwen could do anything Kevin slipped off his chair, darted around the table and flung Cash from his chair down to the floor - one of Kevin's hands around Cashes neck, the other with arcing electricity dancing around a fisted hand reared back ready to throw a punch; the moment Kevin tried to release the energy of the punch, he found Gwen holding his arm in place.

"Kevin Ethan Levin; you stand in that corner for four minutes of time out"

"It was worth it!" Kevin scowled with a pout while stomping away to the corner.

"Cash Murray, you stand in the other corner"

"What! He attacked _me_"

"But you started it, that corner, four minutes"

"Whatever"

Looking back, she found JT timidly finishing the last few cheese shells on the plate before him. As she studied him, a curiosity grew within as she wondered why he was the only one not giving her any grief. What drew further intrigue was when JT slipped off his chair, brought the plate to the sink and washed it off. _There's something off with him…_she thought as he seemingly obediently returned to his seat.

"JT?" he looked up with big eyes as Gwen sat down next to him "Something wrong?"

"I…I don't wanna…you not mad at me?"

"JT, why would I be mad at you?"

Four minutes passed silently.

"Okay, boys, four minutes are up. You two may come back to the table and continue lunch" Gwen glanced to a clock on the wall before returning her attention to Kevin and Cash taking their places at the table.

_X_

Ben smiled slightly as the doctor wrapped a narrow band of gauze around his head "All righty, let's make this look extra gruesome so you can tell people that you were defending the earth from alien vampires"

"Cool…" Ben gleamed knowing the doctor - even joking around - was closer to the truth than he thought.

"Okay, so just take it easy for a day or two" the doctor spoke while reaching into a small plastic tub to reveal a large sticker which he promptly applied to Bens shirt; looking down, he smiled seeing the sticker that read _1_.

With Ben feeling better, the bill paid and everything squared away, Verdona snapped once; looking around, Ben realized they were at Kevin's home.

Kevin's attention turned from the TV to Ben and Verdona appearing out of nowhere, without hesitation, he leapt off the couch and ran straight for the brunet.

"Careful, sweetie, Ben's got a bad bump to the head" Verdona put her hand on Kevin's chest slowing him as he neared. Even so, Kevin still managed to work Ben into a tight comforting hug.

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

_X_

Ben; Kevin and Gwen watched as Verdona's eyes turned solid neon pink. Within moments, Cash and JT reverted back to their normal ages before promptly disappearing.

"Wait, where'd they go?" Gwen asked looking around.

"That little smoothie place, and they won't remember anything about what happened" Verdona uttered before allowing the neon pink to envelope her eyes once again; in the flash of a few seconds, Kevin went from looking up at Gwen to seeing her at eye level.

"Stoked…" he chuckled while shifting his glare to his hands and down to his chest - a wild grin on his face silently told everyone that he was glad to be sixteen again…again he was one year older than Gwen.

"My turwn!" Ben yelped jumping up and down ready to be back into his normal fifteen year old body, with this, Verdona looked down before frowning.

"Sorry kiddo, age reversion uses a lot of manna…especially when there's alien DNA mixed with human DNA, and - um, uh, Calvin?"

"Kevin" Kevin grunted.

"Right, Kevin took the last bit of energy I had…so now I've got to recharge for a while"

"Gwandma…" Ben gave a saddened pout - his tone told of oncoming fussiness.

"I'm sorry, Ben, but I'm afraid you'll be stuck like this for a while. But when I'm fully recharged, you will be at the top of my priorities list; promise"

A snap; the trio glared around with Verdona nowhere to be found.

"GWANDMA!" Ben shouted curling his small chubby hands into fists.

_X_

Kevin abruptly turned to find Gwen walking towards the front door; mere seconds ago, she uttered the one thing he didn't care to hear.

"What! No, you gotta stay here, does it _look_ like _I_ know how to handle a mutant toddler?" Kevin's voice sounded of desperation and justified angst as Gwen opened the door to the night time in the world outside.

"No, don't leave me herwe with...!" Young Ben demanded as Gwen swiftly exited slamming the door behind her - the action forcing the teen and young child to flinch. Both boys shared a common glare; Kevin huffed as Ben pouted and turned away crossing his arms.

XxX XxX XxX XxX

A/N: Okay, hopefully this explains Young Ben 10. And if you like this one, you're more than free to check out my profile and see all the other's I've done. Who knows, maybe you might find something that catches your fancy?

Side A/N: So, how was it? All criticism is welcome. I would like your feedback on this one, because I want to be an improving writer...and I won't know where to focus my energy to improve if nobody says anything.


End file.
